cosmic_dimensionfandomcom-20200215-history
Anima
Anima is a girl who claims to be searching for ghosts and something fantasy... 'Appearance' 'Eternity Binds, Track/ed' 'GGaD, General, Track/ed Sequel' Anima is a distantly pretty girl (in the narrator's point of view) who looks just as extremely unhealthy as her physical age is ambiguous and open to interpretation. She is very, very pale in mortal standards, almost a slate white; the only tint of color she has is usually in her surprisingly rounded cheeks. She does not use makeup, but she has both dark lines underneath her eyes that signal a lack of sleep and a deep crease over both of her eyes, almost giving a feeling of eyeliner both above and below her eyes. She bears haunted, supernatural eyes that are usually said to be a mirroring and supernatural deep silver. Also, she has wavy, pastel lavender hair with a gradient that almost reaches her shoulders. Her bangs nearly cover her right eye. The bottom of her hair is sometimes said to be "floppy". Her eyebrows are constantly up, as if she is constantly worried. In build, Anima is extremely lean, just fit enough to run for a fair amount of time. She is very light in weight, and sometimes is said to be bones with small amounts of flesh and skin wrapping them. 'Rogue' 'AgK! AU' 'The Unnamed Novel' Anima was not thought to be a part of the Unnamed Novel until 2020. Her design is currently in need of existing. WIP She usually has some sort of sad or depressed or uncertain expression on, or at least one that would hint such feelings. 'Outfit Preference' 'Eternity Binds, Track/ed' 'GGaD, General, Track/ed Sequel' 'Rogue' 'AgK! AU' 'The Unnamed Novel' 'WIP' Conveniently, she wears a mauve scarf that she can duck into when she’s nervous or shy, which is quite often. When she isn’t hiding, she’s usually twiddling her fingers, or twirling the scarf around in a fashion similar to one flirting with one’s hair. When she’s scared (somehow), she clenches one of her arms until her skin is completely white (instead of purple, for whatever reason). Her usual color scheme is usually very black and white, if not gray as well. She doesn’t see the need to try to find some other aesthetic; she finds it a waste of time (along with sleep), and her clothing is often just fitting the standards of being presentable. 'Personality' 'Eternity Binds, Track/ed' 'GGaD, General, Track/ed Sequel' 'Rogue' 'AgK! AU' 'The Unnamed Novel' 'WIP' *Likes seeing clouds as shapes *Likes flowers (e.g. sakura/cherry blossoms), hanami *Easily influenced by closest ones? Ghost Girl’s definitely a strange girl, even though strange is perspective, especially in such a diverse world that belongs to GGaD. Especially because she’s from the Modern Sect. Why? She’s absolutely obsessed with ghosts, the supernatural, strange phenomenon, et cetera, and will positively find a way to connect anything to unreality. She’s absolutely dedicated to proving to all of the mortal world that the supernatural really does exist, whether that be in the form of black magic, or anything in her utilities. She’s often seen as creepy by ordinary mortals, though in truth, she’s usually quite harmless, and wouldn’t harm anyone on purpose. In terms of being regarded as strange, she’s really awkward. She’s very shy and very socially awkward, and she when she does speak, she’s very quiet and stammers often, which is a habit, not a condition. She can be outspoken, though she’ll still manage to be awkward about it. Unfortunately, she’s extremely pessimistic on top of all of this. Having been different all of her life, and seen as weird, she’s overall accepted that she has a “different state of mind” than others, but sometimes, she tries to fit in and be sociable. This results in conflicts between her outward personas and her self-identity. Normally, though, she just keeps to herself, and maybe people she trusts and accepts her, if there are any. She’s really slow to trust, however, having been bullied, ridiculed, betrayed, captured, et cetera, many times. Due to her traumatic experiences and still refusing to change, she isn’t very bothered with things others would be bothered by, such as demons, creepy things, dead bodies, and more. It’s not that she doesn’t care; she just has a set mindset. One, to avoid being scared, and two, adding on to that, she wants to find the creepy supernatural. How can someone like that be easily scared? She can’t. One of her most dominant traits, other than her social awkwardness and anxiety and her independence, is her stubbornness. She has never adhered to the “norm” in the Modern Sect, in fact, scorning the fact that so many are set on believing what they do, which is ironic in more than one way, especially since she herself doesn’t care if there’s proof against her that ghosts and supernatural beings don’t exist. She’s very persistent about what she believes and thinks, even if she’s proven wrong, and she can definitely be blunt or rude when she ignores others or points things out in her straightforward manner. Adding on to that, she doesn’t know what self-care is, apparently. She doesn’t sleep, doesn’t eat if she can help it, and dedicates all of her time to her life goal. No one could ever convince her to do otherwise, or so it seems. When she’s not interested in something, she switches to her impassive expression. However, most of the time, she’s shy, and often blushing. There have been people who have mistaken her for being the flirty type, or crushing on them. In truth, though, she doesn’t even bother to have platonic relationships…unless that means she already has one. 'Voice and Speech Patterns' 'Eternity Binds, Track/ed' 'GGaD, General, Track/ed Sequel' 'Rogue' 'AgK! AU' 'The Unnamed Novel' 'Background/Backstory' 'GGaD, General, Track/ed Sequel' 'Rogue' 'AgK! AU' 'The Unnamed Novel' 'WIP' This is super basic right now, but she hails from the Modern Sect, and at an early age, she decided her life goal. She set off (so yes, she’s truant) to fulfill it. She also got disowned by her parents, so, yeah. 'Roles' 'Eternity Binds, Track/ed' 'GGaD, General, Track/ed Sequel' 'Rogue' 'AgK! AU' 'The Unnamed Novel' 'Affiliations' 'Eternity Binds, Track/ed' Rai 'GGaD, General, Track/ed Sequel' Rai 'Rogue' Rai 'AgK! AU' Rai 'The Unnamed Novel' Rai 'Powers/Abilities' 'GGaD, General, Track/ed Sequel' 'Rogue' 'AgK! AU' 'The Unnamed Novel' 'Battle Statistics' 'GGaD, General, Track/ed Sequel' 'Rogue' 'AgK! AU' 'The Unnamed Novel' Tier: Name: Gender: Age: Classification: Powers and Abilities: Attack Potency: Speed: (Combat, Flight, Reaction, Attack, Travel) Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: Durability Levels: Stamina: Range: Standard Equipment/Utilities: Intelligence: Weaknesses: Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' 'Quotes "..." 'Other' *Anima means soul/spirit in Latin ehehehe. *She's essentially the embodiment of my "Everything is perspective" philosophy. **Eien means eternal in Japanese. **Hora is named in honor of Victor Jora, a civil rights activist who was murdered brutally by a totalitarian government for standing up against them. ***This historical figure was mentioned in November 4, 2019, in Galaxian's Spanish class. It became their immediate decision to name a character in Jora's honor. ***"J" in Spanish is pronounced like the English "H". **If "Eien Hora" is pronounced incorrectly, it should sound like "In Honor". ***Anima stands for why respect is so important to prevent violence and for the human race to coexist in harmony. ***To say "Hora!" in Japanese means to say "Look!", signifying her name carries a message. *Anima is a nickname Rai gave her, and she uses it as her name now in hopes of finding him. **Rai had asked Hitan how to say "spirit" in another language. *Anime's "realistic" form is of Asian ancestry. **She is of mixed blood, likely Japanese and Chinese in the real world. **Before 2020, it was thought she may have been French. *Anima was said to likely a Libra or Gemini, both of which are compatible with Aquarius (Rai). **It was decided she would be a Libra. *Anima was shipped with Rai by 'fate'. **He was decided, plot-wise, to have run into Anima, while she was hunting ghosts and he on a mission to track two serial killers. ***This would lead to a purely coincidental meeting, where Rai would see a memory of Hitan taking away GGaD!Galaxian's memories, hopefully leading to interaction. **However, the plan for Hitan to take away Galaxian's memories was declared to be OOC, and the plot thread did not have enough participants on it to continue. ***So, Anima did not debut in GGaD even in 11/29/2019. **The narrator wanted them to meet, and so staged a series of possibilities where they could have already met. **Making a connection between Anima looking for 'ghosts' and Rai having believed to be dead, the narrator determined Anima may have been looking for more than just the 'ghosts' she spoke of, but also metaphorical ghosts of the past, present, and future. **The narrator then thought it was cute to ship them. **He then put them into an AU!school world, but this was later determined to be canonical, and they were actually classmates at the time of meeting. *Anima was supposed to be a princess, but this was immediately thought to be trite. **Her position was adjusted to the daughter of influential government officials. *She is the first character of Galaxian's who is affiliated with characters connected with [[The Unnamed Novel]] to not have developed a supposed base from said work. **It was thought that perhaps she was Ling Hu Ruo Chun's childhood friend, however, it doesn't make sense, as Anima specializes more in studies than fighting. **Besides, she and Rai are a pair, which means that Rai (who is presumably the Shadows Army Commander, cannot be paired with someone else. Therefore, this statement stands true. 'Gallery' Anima Casual Outfit.png|Anima's casual outfit. The Dance of Love.png|The Dance of Love First Meet.png|The First Meet Rai & Anima.png|Rai and Anima in the supposedly AU school setting. The hair color is incorrect. Anima & Rai.png|Anima and Rai in the initial AU!School setting. Rai comforts Anima.png|Rai comforts a distraught Anima. Sharing a Scarf.png|Rai and Anima share a scarf on a chilly night :D. Category:General Personas Category:OCs Category:WIP Category:Fantasy Forms Category:Gang/Consociation/Cohort Members Category:Females Category:She/her Category:Mortals Category:Humans Category:Alive (in GGaD) [[Category:Alive (in Track/ed)]] [[Category:Alive (in Eternity Binds)]] Category:Alive (in AgK! AU) Category:Deceased (in Rogue) Category:Neutral Good